User talk:Seasplash
Hi Aqua! Welcome to the Wiki! You're going to want to head to Project:Adopt A User. You can get a mentor and learn the ways of the Wiki! If you want a sig just ask :) 23:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can't, i'm not a mentor, actually. I wish but they say i'm not mature enough. 23:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but apparently i'm not so sorry :( so do you want a siggie? 23:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok put this: onto your signature section of your preferences. I'll make the page and make you a pretty signature ok? 23:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Done :) 23:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Aqua to the wonderful world of Warriors Share Wiki! Feel free to join projects P:I, P:C, P:AAU, and P:SP! I am in all the projects. The leader in P:I, a warrior in the P:C, a mentor in the P:AAU, and a warrior in the P:SP. You can contact me here or, when you get a mentor, you can contact them at their talk page! Feel free to make a page for your fanfiction, and make some new friends, too! You can learn a lot from all the users here. Each one has their own specialness that adds a sparkle to this wiki. Even you, Aqua, add a little pazzaz here! Every new user is welcomed warmly and we try our best to teach you so you can become dependable contributers later on. Thank you for your time, and, again, welcome to the wiki! 00:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hai darling! Considering I just love you to bits for some reason I made you a glowtext! I really hope you like it!!! 13:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay Aqua, I finally finished your siggie! Like it? It took me FOREVER to figure out how to do the small text without copying the thing :') 16:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Usually I say hello to the new users, not the other way around! XD I hope you have a great time here. It seems Splasheh has already given the welcome speech which I usually do XD. I suggest that you become an apprentice to learn about the wiki, especially if you have never been on a wiki before. You don't have to, but I do recommend it. Here's the link. I hope that we can become friends! 16:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, then, I seem to be one step behind! All the users are very friendly and nice, and we'd all be more than happy to take you. If you would like, we could do an art trade. I would like a light grey blue she cat, with dark grey paws and a scar down a front leg. Gold eyes. Use the deputy blank, please. I would reccommend, (and you probably already have) that you go and take a look at some of the charart tutorials. They are all listed on the main P:I page. 16:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) That's lovely! Would you like some advice on how to make it better? Just so that you can be prepared for making charart for the PI? An, what program do you use? 17:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I use pixlr too. It's epic. First off, the paws are a little too neon. For my nose/paw/other pink, I go to the red bit of the colour wheel, and for paws, make a grey pink colour. For scars, I generally make a more red colour, and noses are just pink. That comes with practice. I would also suggest that you blur the paws and scar (Teardrop shaped tool) Don't make the brush too big, if you don't use layers you'll burn the lineart. But VERY good for a first charart. Mine sucked :/ I see that you chose me to be your mentor. I'm honoured! Whilst your my mentor, the others have made a very 'funny' nickname up for me that my apprentices use. It's Miss Mentor. Feel free to call me that by all means. Only whlie you're an apprentice mind. Any questions, no matter what or how big, I'll answer. I don't bite, and I can help. It's my job XD 17:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. As deputy of P:C (Fanfic project) I think it's fairly safe to say that I can give some advice there. Do you want to go on the chat so I don't keep spamming your talk? There's a box to the right of the screen, and a link on the top bar too. 17:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hope you like! 17:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mk watcha want on it? 18:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai Eyup. Aqua, I was thinking..... Do you have any more questions about the wiki or anything? If not, I'll gradute you. Don't just say no to be graduated. And remeber, even when you are graduated, you can still ask me anything. 19:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No, but some call me Miss Moderator, caause I'm a chat mod. Apprentices can only call me miss mentor. If you have no further questions, then I'll graduate you now. 19:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC)